Detention with Hell
by icedragon-italienbadboy
Summary: Als tegenovergestelden verliefd worden: Blu Valiant is roekeloos, en niet erg dol op onze Zwadderich SexGod. Dan moeten zij en Draco samen nablijven. Houdt liefde stand in een wereld van trots, ego's en ongewilde gevoelens?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Als ik JK Rowling was, zou ik mijn tijd niet verspillen aan het schrijven van fanfiction, maar als de sodemieter het laatste deel gaan schrijven. Toch?

**A/N: Heey! Wij, Faabjuh en Ginevrapsk hebben besloten jullie intens bang te maken, en gaan samen een fic schrijven! REN NU HET NOG KAN, REDDEN WIE ZICH REDDEN KAN! Woow... dat rijmt... Dit eerste hoofdstuk gaat, op dit stomme doelloze stukje na geschreven worden door onze grote vriendin Faabjuh! juichen mensen, nu!  
-Prema**

**Hoofdstuk 1:**

'-zonnetje schijnt, de lucht is groen, het gras is blauw! De vogeltjes bloeien en de bloemetjes fluiten! Wakker worden wakker worden!'

Blu kreunde en trok het kussen over haar hoofd. Een zwarte jongen kwam zingend haar kamer binnen.

'Het is een mooooooie dag, mooooie dag!'

'Blaise, als je niet NU je kop houdt ben je DOOD!'

'Blu, lieverd, hebben we een ochtend humeur? Daar weet ik een redemie voor! Een liedje, gezongen door Bl- OEF!'

Blaise werd afgekapt door een kussen dat midden in zijn gezicht kwam. Hij wankelde en zwaaide met zijn armen. Uiteindelijk kwam hij op zijn kont terecht, midden in de kamer.

'Blaise! Weg! Nu! Ik ga me aankleden.'

'Oh, maar dán blijf ik even!'

'Blaaaaiiiiise!'

'Ik ga al… Rustig, Blu.'

Blaise slofte de kamer van de hoofdmonitoren uit en gooide luidruchtig de deur achter zich dicht. Zuchtend trok Blu het kussen van haar hoofd en sloeg de deken weg.  
_Koud, niet lekker, blijven liggen.  
_Even overwoog ze de deken weer terug te trekken maar toen bedacht ze zich. Ze was een _Hoofdmonitor_. Hoofdmonitors kwamen niet te laat en spijbelden al helemaal niet.

Nee. Helemaal niet. Nooit. Als je Blaise tenminste niet meerekende.

Ze bedacht dat het beter was als ze stopte met tegen zichzelf praten en zich aankleedde. Ja. Aankleden. Beter voor de medemens.

Ze sleepte zichzelf uit bed en rekte zich uit. Over een stoel lag een witte bloes, een zwart rokje, een zwart jasje en een blauwe met brons gekleurde das. Blu schoot er in en liep naar de spiegel die in de kamer hing. Daar keek ze en zuchtte diep. Ze griste een kam uit een la en haalde een paar keer de borstel door haar haar. Al snel werd de wilde bos teruggebracht tot gewoon, stijl, zwart haar. Keurend keek ze in de spiegel en draaide zich toen maar om. Haar tas met boeken stond al klaar. Ze pakte hem van de grond en sloeg hem om haar schouder. Even vloekte ze zacht om het gewicht, toen liep ze de kamer uit.

'Blu! Lieverd! Ben je klaar?'

Blu keek Blaise vernietigend aan en opende het portret. Achter een schilderij van een draak rustte het algemeen bekende 'Hoofdmonitorenhok'.

Blu was een zevendejaars Ravenklauw en was samen met Blaise Zabini Hoofdmonitor. Blu had zwart haar tot op haar schouders en donkerblauwe ogen. Ze was niet uitgesproken knap, maar wel leuk om te zien. Hetzelfde was bij haar intelligentie. De meeste mensen dachten dat Ravenklauwers ongelooflijke nerds waren, maar het viel heel erg mee. Blu hield van lezen en praten, daarom was ze niet dom. Zo besliste ook de Hoed. Ze was Ravenklauwwaardig. Erg veel vriendinnen had ze niet. Ze kon met _bijna _iedereen goed opschieten, maar ze had maar twee echte vriendinnen. Kat en Mango, allebei uit Zwadderich. Waarschijnlijk werd Blu aangetrokken doordat ze allebei behoorlijk avontuurlijk waren, want avontuurlijk was Blu's tweede naam. Ze was roekeloos, stortte zich zonder problemen overal in.

En als je zo bent, kom je zelf nog wel eens in de problemen.

-----

'En daarom ging Odius de Onreine van Ierland naar Canada. Wat hij daar aantrof was-'  
Blu wist niet wie Odius de Onreine was. Het boeide haar eigenlijk ook niet. Nadat ze tegen Mango's stoel had geschopt, briefjes had geschreven met Kat, tegen Mango's stoel had geschopt, haar pen had vermoord (Die lag nu te creperen op de grond) en nog maar eens tegen Mango's stoel had geschopt verveelde ze zich.

'Wie hij daar aantrof was zijn jeugdvriend Jolerus de Jodelende. Na twee maanden, echter-'

Je zou maar Jolerus heten zeg… Blu voelde dat haar oogleden zwaar werden. Gapend ging ze recht overeind zitten. Mango draaide zich om en floot bewonderend.

'Poehee… Wilde nacht gehad?'

Blu snoof en keek haar vriendin vuil aan. 'Je weet,' siste ze, 'dat in tegenstelling tot jou, ik niet met elke jongen slaap die ik te pakken kan krijgen.'

Kat legde een hand op haar hart en grinnikte.

'Die zit, Mango. Nog een gevat antwoord klaar?'

Terry Bootsman, die voor ze zat draaide zich om.

'Psst! Hé, ik weet niet of jullie het doorhebben, maar Kist staart naar jullie.'

Kat gooide haar haar naar achter en glimlachte lief naar Terry. De jongen werd knalrood en draaide zich snel weer om. Mango en Blu grinnikten. Kist staarde inderdaad hun richting op, maar hij zat nog veel te diep in trance om iets te merken. Plots vloog er een propje papier dwars door de leraar heen. Als een man draaiden de drie meisjes zich om. Blaise lag helemaal achter in de tafel met zijn hoofd op zijn boek naar Malfidus te kijken. Die was bezig met nieuwe propjes maken en een voor een mikte hij ze nauwkeurig naar Kist. Mango en Kat lachten allebei bewonderend en gooiden hun haar verleidelijk naar achter.  
Blu, daar aantegen snoof en draaide zich om.

'Blu, lieverd. Je weet dat ik gek op je ben, maar je bent gestóórd als je Draco Malfidus níét leuk vind.' Vertelde Mango haar, terwijl ze knipoogde naar Kat.

'W-wat! Draco Malfidus knáp! Hij is helemaal niet knap! Hij is een arrogante vervelende-'

Mango en Kat grinnikten en draaiden zich allebei tegelijk om. Blu merkte dat haar vriendinnen niet meer luisterden en snoof. Ze keek weer naar Kist en probeerde iets op te vangen van wat hij allemaal zei. Langzaam werd ze weer weggezogen in een dromerige en doezelige wereld. Langzaam vielen haar ogen dicht en zakte haar hoofd weg in haar handen.

-----

'-hahahaha! Moet je zien!'

Blu knipperde even met haar ogen en kneep ze toen weer samen tegen het felle licht. Een geluid boorde zich recht een weg naar haar hersenen en een bonkende hoofdpijn kwam meteen opzetten.

'Echt héél charmant hoor!'

'Draco, doe niet zo kinderachtig. Ik snap het best, dit was de meest saaie les van heel mijn schooltijd.'

'Ja, maar dan val je toch niet in slaap? Het zag er echt belachelijk uit trouwens!'

'Aha, en _waarom _zat je dan aan een stuk door blikken te werpen op onze sleeping beauty?'

Blu draaide haar hoofd met een ruk om. Draco keek opgelucht opzij en grijnsde toen breed. Blaise stootte zijn vriend aan.

'Hier hebben we het nog wel over.' Siste hij. 'Volgens mij verzwijg jij dingen voor het grote moi!'

Blu sperde haar ogen wijdopen en trok haar wenkbrauwen op.

'Wow hé…'

'Wat?' vroegen de jongens tegelijk. Draco geërgerd, Blaise meer geamuseerd.

'Ik dacht dat Malfidus de meest arrogante persoon op de wereld was, maar jij kan er ook wat van zeg… Pffft.'

Ze rekte zich uit en strekte haar armen boven haar hoofd. Meteen gleden de blikken van de jongens omlaag naar het stukje blote buik dat ze konden zien. Blu trok onmiddellijk de blouse omlaag en snauwde geïrriteerd.

'Weten jullie dan niet dat je iemand áán moet kijken als je tegen diegene praat?'

'Maar,' vervolgde Draco zonder haar aan te kijken. Hij draaide een pen rond tussen zijn vingers en tikte ritmisch met zijn voet op de grond. Blu ergerde zich dood.

'Jij praat tegen ons. Wij niet met jou. Dus. We hoeven niet naar je te kijken.'

Blu gromde gefrustreerd en gooide haar armen in de lucht (ze lette er wel op dat haar blouse op zijn plaats bleef). Medelijdend knipoogde Blaise naar haar en ze grijnsde half geïrriteerd, half geamuseerd terug. Draco snoof arrogant en Blu draaide zich om. Ze zorgde ervoor dat haar haar recht in zijn gezicht zwaaide. Niezend veegde Draco het haar uit zijn mond. Hij keek naar voren, om daar drie meisjes te zien die hem vierkant uitlachten.

-----

'Slaapkopje! We hebben straks toverdranken hoor! Als je dan zo charmant gaat liggen slapen maakt Sneep je af!'

Blu's vuist balde zich. Ze rolde nog maar eens met haar ogen en keek opzij naar Kat. Die haalde onschuldig haar schouders op en knipoogde toen.

'Een klap recht in zijn gezicht helpt altijd.' Fluisterde Mango haar toe. 'Maar beschadig dat lekkere koppie niet hoor!'

Blu zuchtte gefrustreerd en liet haar kin tegen haar borst vallen. Achter zich hoorde ze plotseling gefluister.

'Psst! Blaise! Tegen die borst wil ík ook wel vallen!'

Er klonk gegrinnik en Blu draaide zich rond op haar hakken.

'Genoeg!' brulde ze. Blaise, Korzel en Kwast waren in een mum van tijd weg. Draco bleef staan en verbleekte.

'Valiant… Rustig maar..'

'Rustig? RUSTIG?' gilde ze boos. Ze trok haar staf en razendsnel zond ze een vervloeking zijn richting in. Hij sprong opzij en keek haar kwaad aan.

'Psychisch kind! Wat doe jij?'

Blu luisterde niet. Ze stuurde nog een vervloeking op hem af. De groene straal raakte Draco recht in zijn borst en hij werd twee meter achteruit geslingerd. Met een rood gezicht stond hij op en vervloekte haar terug.

'Protego,' gilde ze. En de bezwering werd teruggeketst. Draco sprong opzij en allebei bleven ze vervloekingen roepen. Opeens kwamen er twee stralen recht op elkaar af. Een groene van Draco, een oranje van Blu. De stralen botsten tegen elkaar op, midden in de lucht en bogen allebei af naar links. Daar raakten ze een persoon die net aan kwam komen.

Woedend draaide Blu zich om. Toen ze zag wie er overeind krabbelde verbleekte ze. Draco werd nog bleker dan dat hij al was en zijn staf viel rinkelend op de grond.

'We zitten in de problemen,' fluisterde hij.

Blu ergerde zich er voor een keer niet aan dat hij in de wij-vorm praatte. Ze was te gechoqueerd.

'We zijn… Dood.'

'Erger dan dat,' mompelde Draco.

'Jullie zitten zwáár in de nesten, klonk de woedende stem van professor Anderling, die net overeind was gekomen van de vloer.

'Drie weken nablijven, jullie twee. Op zijn minst!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Detention with Hell**

**Yellow! (iedereen: Orange...laatmaar) Dis Prema, Ginevrapsk, ik doe het tweede hoofdstuk... Yup. Dus spaar die arme lieve Faab en stuur eventuele flames naar mij. En Draco en Blaise. Mogen ook naar mij gestuurd worden (iedereen; WTF?) Ahem. K. Dan zallik maar beginne hea...**

**Hoofdstuk 2**

'_Drie weken nablijven, jullie twee. Op zijn minst!'_

"Geweldig! Ge-weldig! Ge-wel-dig! GEWELDIG!" gilde Blu door haar kamer.

"Weet je dat dat zo ongeveer alle mogelijke manieren waren om het woord 'geweldig' uit te spreken?" kwam een sarcastische stem vanuit de deuropening. Blu keek geirriteerd om, ook al wist ze al wie daar stond. Blaise stond tegen haar deur aangeleund, en keek grijnzend naar haar tirade.

"Wat is er?" vroeg hij nu. Blu keek hem even vernietigend aan, en viel toen op haar bed neer. Met haar gezicht in de kussens gromde ze iets.

"Wat zeg je, Bluutje?" vroeg Blaise. Blu voelde dat hij naast haar op het bed kwam zitten, maar keek niet op. Weer gromde ze iets.

"Schat, misschien moet je wat beter ar-ti-cu-le-ren!" suggereerde Blaise. Blu kneep haar ogen even stijf dicht, om haar zelfbeheersing te bewaren. Ze kwam overeind, en keek Blaise in zijn donkerblauwe ogen.

"Ik moet," brieste ze, "met DRACO MALFIDUS drie weken nablijven! DRIE WEKEN! MET HEM!" Ze gooide er nog een paar onkarakeristieke scheldwoorden achteraan, waarbij Blaise grote ogen opzette.

"Waarom moeten jullie nablijven?" vroeg Blaise. Blu antwoordde niet. Ze was van plan geweest heel melodramatisch in het donker op haar bed te zitten, met heel trieste muziek op de achtergrond zodat alles er nog indrukwekkender en depressiever uit zou zien, maar Blaise die vragen stelde paste niet zo mooi in het plan. Hij verpestte het op deze manier. Dus ging ze staan, zodat ze boven Blaise uit torende, riep:

"Die ongelooflijke EIKEL vervloekt me op de gangen, en omdat die IDIOOT gewoon niet kan mikken, moet IK DRIE HELE WEKEN met HEM NABLIJVEN!"

Blaise keek haar sceptisch aan.

"En jij deed niks waardoor hij jou vervloekte?" vroeg hij.

"NEE! NATUURLIJK NIET! DAT ZOU IK NOOIT DOEN!" gilde Blu. Toen Blaise haar aan bleef kijken, gilde ze nog een keer gefrustreerd.

"DONDER OP!" Ze rende naar de deur, gaf hem in het voorbijgaan een duw die ervoor zorgde dat hij op haar bed viel, en rende naar zijn kamer. Daar deed ze de deur op slot. Ze viel op Blaise's bed neer, om daar kwaad te gaan zijn. Even later hoorde ze al gebonk op de deur.

"Blu! He, Blu, laat me erin! Dit is nota bene MIJN kamer!" Voor het eerst lachte Blu na het strafwerk-incident. Het was dan wel een gemene grijns, maar een grijns was nog altijd een lach...

"He! Wat doe jij hier? Moet je niet in je hoogstpersoonlijke machtige Hoofdmonitor-privekamer zitten?" grinnikte Draco toen zijn vriend naast hem kwam zitten in de Zwadderich leerlingenkamer.

"Die hoogstpersoonlijke privekamer is niet meer zo persoonlijk en prive. Blu heeft 'm geclaimed. Ze is in een rothumeur. Enig idee hoe dat komt?" vroeg Blaise.

"Ik? Het was mijn schuld niet! Zij vervloekte me zomaar ineens op de gangen! En dat dat kreng niet kan mikken, is niet mijn schuld! Ik ontweek gewoon! Maar die trut moest per se Anderling raken! Van alle ouwe trollen die hier rondlopen, moest ze per se ANDERLING kiezen!" begon Draco meteen. Blaise zuchtte dramatisch.

"Oke. Wil je nu de objectieve versie vertellen?" Draco keek mogelijk nog chagrijniger.

"Nou, oke, nadat jullie als laffe meisjes weg waren gerend, toen ik haar kennelijk had beledigd, vuurde ze ineens een spreuk op me af. Maar je was daarbij, je weet zelf dat het helemaal niet zo'n erge opmerking was! En toen vervloekte ze me nog een keer, en toen vervloekte ik haar natuurlijk terug, en toen duelleerden we. Ongeveer. En toen moest dat domme grietje natuurlijk weer per se op hetzelfde moment een vloek op mij afvuren terwijl ik haar vervloekte. En toen raakten die spreuken elkaar. En dan buigen ze vaak af. En als er dan toevallig een oud chagrijnig mens aan komt lopen, kunnen die stralen haar wel eens raken. En dan gebeurt het wel eens dat dat mens kwaad wordt. En dan... wilt dat soort mensen wel eens overdrijven. Zoals drie weken strafwerk geven. En, vriend, dat is nu precies wat mij is overkomen. Drie weken strafwerk, met Blu Valiant, van alle mensen!"

Blaise grinnikte.

"Mooie actie. Draco, gefeliciteerd, maat. Je hebt Anderling vervloekt, en mag drie weekjes doorbrengen met Blu,"

"Wat valt er nou te feliciteren? Moet ik soms blij zijn dat ik met die heks moet nablijven?"

"Moet je nablijven met Anderling?" vroeg Blaise geschokt.

"Nee, idioot! Ik had het over Valiant!" gromde Draco, terwijl hij zijn vriend een duw gaf, zodat deze van de bank af viel en met een harde bonk op de grond terechtkwam.

"Oh! Maar zij valt wel mee!"

"Wat? Ze is een stuudje! Een Ravenklauwer! Opvliegend! En lelijk!" riep Draco. Blaise keek hem aan, nog steeds vanaf de grond.

"Valt wel mee. Ze is niet zo verbazingwekkend mooi als Mango of Kat, maar zeker niet lelijk! Best knap, hoor! En ze is wel een Ravenklauwer, maar alles behalve een stuud!" zei Blaise. Draco keek ongelovig naar beneden.

"Jongen... Sta om te beginnen op. Je ziet er belachelijk uit daar. En verder: Blu Valiant is niet bepaald wat je prettig gezelschap zou noemen. En als ik jou was, zou ik nu mijn kamer gaan opeisen!" zei Draco, terwijl hij Blaise van de grond af hielp, en deze weer op de bank ging zitten.

"Wil je mee? Blu nog even zien? Gezellig met haar praten? Elkaar vervloeken? Elkaar zoenen? Elkaar-..." Blaise werd afgekapt doordat hij weer met een bons op de grond terechtkwam. Draco stond op, en liep grommend weg. Blaise keek hem grijnzend na.

"Blu! Blu! Kom je vanavond ook? Er is een feestje in de Zwadderich leerlingenkamer!" siste Mango in Blu's oor, tijdens een opmerkelijk saaie les Toverdranken.

"Ik kan niet! Trouwens, jullie draaien toch alleen hele vage muziek op jullie feestjes!" siste ze terug, na over haar schouder gekeken te hebben waar Sneep uithing.

"Wij vage muziek? JIJ ben hier degene die naar rock luistert!" fluisterde Mango. Blu snoof.

"Hoe dan ook, ik moet vanavond NABLIJVEN!" zei ze walgend.

"Dus Draco is er niet eens?" pruilde Kat, die zich ook in het gesprek mengde. Blu schudde haar hoofd. Meteen liet Kat zich achterover in haar stoel vallen, met haar armen over haar borst.

"Dan weet ik niet of het voor mij nog wel hoeft," zei ze, terwijl ze met een lok haar speelde. Blu zuchtte geirriteerd.

"Je hebt altijd Blaise nog!" fluisterde Mango, ineens weer opgewekt nu ze zich dit had bedacht.

"Wauw! Nog een slachtoffer voor jullie schaamteloze geflirt!" zei Blu sarcastisch. Af en toe vond ze dat haar vriendinnen geen zelfrespect hadden. Achter elke idioot aanrennen die een beetje een goed lichaam had...

"Nog vijf minuten!" snauwde Sneep. Altijd gezellig, zo'n man zo vroeg in de ochtend...

"Draco kijkt anders ook niet zo blij," zei Mango, terwijl ze over haar schouder naar Draco en Blaise keek.

"Hmm... Maar hij is nog steeds mooi," mompelde Kat zuchtend, terwijl ze met haar wimpers knipperde.

"Kat! Stop daarmee! Je wimpers draaien overuren!" snauwde Blu.

Tegen lunchtijd was Blu alweer in een goed humeur. Tijdens het eten vertelde een meisje aan de tafel van Ravenklauw over iets dat kennelijk die ochtend in de _Ochtendprofeet _had gestaan.

"-echt zo erg! Ik voel me helemaal niet op mijn gemak!" klaagde het meisje.

"Dat valt toch wel mee! Dooddoeners kunnen niet in het kasteel komen!" zei haar vriendin gerustellend. Blu leunde iets naar hen toe.

"Misschien niet nee, maar wel in Zweinsveld! En dat is al dichtbij genoeg!" rilde het meisje.

Op dat moment stonden de meesten op, en Blu raakte het gesprek van de meisjes kwijt, toen deze ook naar de uitgang liepen. Ze was nieuwsgierig geworden. Dooddoeners?

Op dat moment zag ze Kat en Mango lopen, pratend met een paar jongens van Zwadderich.

"Kat! Mango! Wacht eens!" riep Blu, terwijl ze naar hen toe rende. Met een handbeweginkje gebaarde Mango de jongens door te lopen.

"Hebben jullie iets in de _Ochtendprofeet _gelezen over Dooddoeners?" vroeg ze. Kat trok een wenkbrauw op.

"Dooddoeners? Sinds wanneer lees jij de krant niet meer, Blu?" vroeg ze. Blu haalde haar schouders op.

"Ik lees hem wel! Ik weet niet. Ik was vanochtend niet met mijn hoofd erbij, denk ik. Ik moet het gemist hebben," zei ze.

"Nou, het was ook niet echt voorpagina nieuws ofzo. Stond ergens er tussendoor. Er waren Dooddoeners, die een echtpaar in Zweinsveld hebben vermoord. Weet ik veel," zei Mango nonchalant.

"Vast de vader van onze lieve Draco," zei Blu walgend. Kat knikte ongeinteresseerd.

"Wie weet," gaapte Mango. Blu zuchtte gefrustreerd.

"Kom op! Je gaat me toch niet vertellen dat jullie Zwadderaars dat normaal vinden? Wedden dat Dracolief ook een Dooddoener gaat worden?"

"Misschien. Wel zonde, om dat mooie gezicht achter een masker te verstoppen," zei Kat. Blu gromde.

"Kom op! Wat vinden jullie er van dat een klasgenoot, een jongen die hier rondloopt, later een martelaar en moordenaar gaat worden?" vroeg Blu. Kat zuchtte.

"Weetikveel. Ik weet het echt niet, Blu. Kun je hier over op houden?" Blu zuchtte. Ze liep richting de kerkers. Haar uil, Aetos, had haar bij het ontbijt een briefje bezorgd van Anderling. Over het eerste strafwerk. Ze moesten de kerkers schoonmaken. Gelukkig wel zonder Sneep. Dat zou alles alleen maar veel erger maken...

Toen ze bij de kerkers aankwam, stond Malfidus al tegen de deur van Sneep's kerker aangeleund. Hij had haar nog niet gezien. Ze dook snel achter een (oerlelijk...) standbeeld van een waterspuwer. Ze bekeek hem. Ze zag misschien wel waarom Mango en Kat en de rest van de vrouwelijke studenten hem knap vond. Hij had heel licht blond haar, zodat hij niet typisch blond meer was. En grijze ogen. Lichtgrijze ogen. En een hooghartig gezicht, dat was wat minder. Maar verder had hij een goed lichaam. Alleen jammer van zijn karakter...

Blu bestudeerde hem nog eens. Zou hij een Dooddoener worden? Ze hoorde Malfidus even kuchen.

"Je mag daarachter vandaan komen, Valiant. Ik zit hier namelijk te wachten. Denk je dat je klaar bent met je ongetwijfeld interessante bezigheid daarzo? Ik heb meer te doen," zei hij, zonder op te kijken van zijn nagels die hij aan het bestuderen was.

Blu schrok. Ze beet even op haar lip, maar besloot toch gewoon tevoorschijn te komen. Niet blozen, Blu.

"Was het boeiend daar?" vroeg Malfidus.

"Geweldig!" snauwde ze.

"Mooi. Blij te zien dat je hobby's hebt," antwoorde hij. Blu snoof. Ze liep op de deur af, waar hij nog steeds tegen stond.

"Malfidus, ga aan de kant!" snauwde Blu.

"Vragen we dat niet gewoon even lief?" vroeg hij spottend.

"Malfidus, donder op. Ik heb daar strafwerk, dus ik moet daarheen. Het kan me niets schelen of jij hier buiten blijft. Ik heb meer te doen," zei ze, de laatste zin precies op de manier waarop hij het had gezegd. Hij trok zijn wenkbrauwen even op.

"Moest dat een imitatie van mij voorstellen?"

"Wat denk je zelf. Vond je het op jezelf lijken?"

"Nou, om te beginnen ben je niet knap genoeg om mij te imiteren," zei hij. Blu rolde met haar ogen.

"Donder gewoon op. Ik wil er langs," zei ze.

"Wat krijg ik ervoor?"

"Wat je kunt krijgen? Een schop voor je-..." Blu kapte zichzelf af. Ze haalde even diep adem. Hou je in, Blu. Denk aan wat de dokters hebben gezegd. Hou jezelf in.

Malfidus stond te grijnzen.

"Nou?"

"Oke. Wat wil je hebben?" vroeg ze chagrijnig. Malfidus begon te grijnzen.

"Wat wil ik van Blu Valiant?" Hij dacht na, en zijn grijns werd groter.

"Ik weet het al! Een...zoen!" zei hij treiterend. Blu voelde haar ogen opensperren en haar mond viel open.

"Hoe bedoel je, een zoen?" snauwde ze.

Draco kwam dichterbij. Steeds dichterbij. Blu zag hem op haar af komen en wist niet wat ze moest doen. Hem slaan? Misschien leerde hij dit af als ze op hem in zou meppen...

Draco stond nu tegenover haar. Ze keek in zijn grijze ogen, en zag hoe hij een beetje voorover boog, naar haar toe. Op het moment dat hij zijn ogen sloot, kreeg ze een ingeving. Ze schoot ineens langs hem heen. Ze liep naar de deur toe en wilde naar binnen gaan. Op dat moment hoorde ze Draco grinniken.

"Oh, en Blu, schat: we moeten de vooraadkelder schoonmaken. Ik heb dus geen flauw idee wat je wilt gaan doen in de kerker van Sneep. Maar als je daar belangrijke dingen te doen hebt, ik merk het wel als je nog komt helpen," Grinnikend draaide hij zich om en hij liep naar de tegenovergestelde deur. Toen de deur achter hem dichtviel, kneep Blu haar ogen dicht en moest ze een gil van frustratie onderdrukken.

Ze hoefde er niet aan te denken hoe stom het zou zijn geweest als ze hem wel had gezoend. Was het toch voor niks geweest, en dat wist hij.

"Sukkel," gromde ze, terwijl ze ook naar binnen ging.

"GATVERDAMME! DONDER OP! RUIM DAT MAAR LEKKER ZELF OP!" gilde Blu. Ze stond in de voorraadkelder, tussen allerlei Toverdrankingredienten. Het opruimen was niet zo best gegaan. In het begin ging alles goed, totdat Draco een paar opmerkingen maakte over hoe het haar schuld was dat ze hier zaten. Blu gooide een pot met paddendarmen naar zijn hoofd, die kapot viel op de grond. Vanaf dat moment waren ze alleen maar bezig met elkaar bekogelen. Draco had zojuist per ongeluk een grote ton met palinghersens omgegooid, en de inhoud dreef over de toch al overbeladen vloer.

"DAT DEED IK NIET!" brulde Malfidus, terwijl hij bijna uitgleed over een kikkeroog.

"WEL! IK DEED HET IN ELK GEVAL OOK NIET!" gilde Blu weer terug.

"IK GA DAT NIET OPRUIMEN! EN KRIJS NIET ZO!" schreeuwde Malfidus.

"IK KRIJS NIET! JE KRIJST ZELF, SUKKEL!" krijste Blu.

"IK BEN GEEN SUKKEL, FEEKS DIE JE BENT!"

"IK BEN GEEN FEEKS, EIKEL!''

"IK BEN GEEN EIKEL, TRUT!"

"IK BEN GEEN TRUT, TROL!"

"IK BEN GEEN TROL, KRENG!"

"IK BEN GEEN KRENG,..." Blu viel stil.

"HA! JE WEET NIKS MEER!"

"HEUS WEL! HOU JIJ JE KOP, KLEUTER!"

"IK HEB GEEN KOP!"

"WEL!"

"NIET!"

"WELLES!"

"OH, HEEL VOLWASSEN, VALIANT!"

"LALALA IK HOOR JE TOCH NIET!" gilde Blu met haar handen voor haar oren.

"DOE NORMAAL EN LUISTER GEWOON!" schreeuwde Draco.

"NEE! IK HOOR JE NIET!" gilde Blu. Draco liep naar haar toe, maar recht voor haar gleed hij uit, en greep haar bij haar kraag. Ze gleden allebei uit.

"KIJK WAT JE DOET IDIOOT!" gilde Blu, terwijl ze walgend en kletsnat opstond. Haar uniform zat onder de mestkevereieren en meer van dat soort Toverdrankingredienten.

"DAT WAS JOUW SCHULD! MOET JE MIJN GEWAAD ZIEN!" riep Draco, terwijl hij ook opstond.

Blu gilde, terwijl ze een pot naar zijn hoofd probeerde te smijten. Ze miste, en de pot vloog aan scherven tegen de muur, terwijl de glibberige inhoud over de vloer gleed.

"WAAR WAS DAT VOOR NODIG! JE HEBT HIER AL GENOEG TROEP AANGERICHT!" schreeuwde Draco.

"IK TROEP AANRICHTEN? DOE NORMAAL! DAT HEB JIJ GEDAAN!" gilde Blu, terwijl ze een fles met gedroogde muizenlevertjes ontweek. De fles vloog een meter naast haar kapot.

"IK HEB NIKS GEDAAN!" brulde Draco.

Plotseling hoorde Blu voetstappen. Ze keek geschrokken naar de deur. Toen naar de kelder die ze moesten opruimen. De vloer was drijfnat, er dreven overal ingredienten en er lagen overal scherven. De kelder was een grote puinhoop. Toen keek ze met grote ogen naar Draco, die al even geschrokken leek. Ze stond als verstijfd.

Opeens begon Draco haar richting op de rennen. Hij kwam slippend tot stilstand bij de deur, trok deze open, en rende naar buiten. In het voorbijgaan greep hij haar pols, en trok haar mee. Op de gangen liet hij haar weer los, terwijl ze door renden.

Ze schoten een zijgangetje in, en hoorden achter zich Vilder brullen. Hij heeft vast de kelders gezien, dacht Blu gejaagd, terwijl ze zo hard rende als ze kon. Draco gromde iets, maar Blu kon het niet verstaan.

"MALFIDUS! VALIANT! KOM ONMIDDELIJK HIER!" hoorden ze Vilder uit de verte krijsen. Blu rende nog iets harder. Ze kon Vilders voetstappen horen, hij rende achter ze aan. Blu wist allang niet meer waar ze heenrende. Ze volgde Draco, die iets voor haar uit liep. Opeens sloeg hij linksaf, en tok haar weer aan haar pols mee. Hij trok haar in eens nis in de muur. Blu zat tussen de muur en Malfidus ingeperst. Iets waar ze niet bepaald van genoot. Na een paar tellen tegen Malfidus aangedrukt te zitten, hoorde ze Vilder piepend en hijgend voorbijrennen. Ze zag hem niet, want Malfidus stond voor haar, maar niemand in het hele kasteel kon zulke geluiden produceren...

Toen Vilder voorbijgerend was, stapte Malfidus uit de nis, en draaide zich om. Hij holp Blu er ook uit.

"Wat gaan we zeggen? We kunnen Vilder niet eeuwig blijven ontlopen!" zei Blu, nog buiten adem van het rennen.

"Ik was ook niet van plan hem eeuwig te ontlopen. Jij wel dan?"

"Nee! Wat ga je dan zeggen?"

"Dat Foppe binnekwam en ons wegjoeg. En dan moet hij dat allemaal aangericht hebben,"

"En Foppe zal het waarschijnlijk niet eens ontkennen," zei Blu.

"Inderdaad! Dus, wat zeg je dan?"

"Weet ik veel. Wat zeg ik dan?"

"Dat Draco Malfidus de beste is,"

"Draco Malfidus mocht willen dat hij de beste is. En nu komt Draco Malfidus weer mee naar de kerkers. Want Draco Malfidus heeft nog steeds strafwerk," zei Blu, en ze liep terug naar de kerkers. Draco gromde iets en volgde haar toen.

In de kerkers wachtte Sneep op hen. Blu stopte abrupt toen ze hem zag staan, zodat Malfidus tegen haar opbotste. Toen zag hij Sneep ook. Hij zuchtte even, schoof Blu toen aan de kant en liep naar binnen.

"Dag Professor,' zei hij. Sneep draaide zich om, met een blik die maakte dat Blu het liefst omgedraaid was en recht het Meer in was gerend.

"Malfidus. Wat heeft dit te betekenen?" vroeg Sneep zacht. Blu keek nog eens om zich heen, terwijl Malfidus een verhaal ophing over Foppe. Sneep leek het allemaal niet te geloven.

"Ruim dit op. Ik ben zo terug, en dan is alles schoon. Ik zal Foppe intussen gaan zoeken,' zei hij. Blu's mond viel open.

"Waarom gelooft hij je? Niemand zou dat slappe verhaal van net geloven!" riep ze uit.

"Sneep vind me aardig," zei hij, rillend bij het idee. Blu snoof.

"Dus. Begin al die troep die JIJ hebt gemaakt maar op te ruimen dan!" zei ze. Draco fronste.

"Die IK heb gemaakt? Doe normaal, Valiant JIJ gaat deze zooi opruimen!"

Toen Blu die avond naar haar slaapzaal ging, was het allereerst wat ze deed een douche nemen.

In de kerkers lag een grotere hoeveelheid aan ingredienten en scherven op de grond...

"EN? Hoe was het?" Toen Blu die ochtend naar beneden ging, waren Kat en Mango meteen opgesprongen en sleepten ze haar naar de Zwadderichtafel.

"Hoe was wat?" vroeg Blu onschuldig.

"Blu Valiant! Hou daarmee op! Zeg hoe het was! Nablijven met Draco!" zei Mango. Blu keek even naar Malfidus, die een paar plaatsen verderop zat. Blaise was hem uitgebreid vragen aan het stellen, maar hij leek er niet op in te gaan. Blu grinnikte. Blaise kon soms erg irritant zijn... Op dat moment keek Blaise haar kant op. Hij knipoogde. Blu corrigeerde zichzelf, terwijl ze naar hem glimlachte. Blaise was ALTIJD erg irritant...

"Saai. Hoe was jullie feestje?"

"Geweldig! Maar even serieus, vertel ons nou hoe het was! We dachten er de hele nacht aan!" zei Mango. Kat grinnikte.

"Op de momenten waarop jij niet aan het flirten was dan..." mompelde ze, maar Mango duwde haar, zodat ze bijna van het bankje af viel.

"Oke!" Blu zuchtte, en ze vertelde globaal wat er was gebeurd. Kat slaakte een vaag kreetje op het moment dat ze vertelde over dat ze in de nis werd gepropt, zodat Blu en Mango haar allebei duwden en ze dit keer echt van het bankje afviel.

"En toen Sneep weg was, zei ik dat hij het moest opruimen. En hij zei van niet. En op een gegeven moment kreeg ik weer een pot met een of andere vage substantie die voor mijn gemoedsrust maar beter ongeidentificeerd kan blijven, naar mijn hoofd gesmeten. En toen gooide ik een of ander aftreksel van iets doods naar zijn hoofd... En toen... Nou, toen kwam Sneep terug, en twee tellen voor hij binnen kwam, is het nog gelukt om alles met magie op te ruimen. En toen mochten we weg. En dat was het," vertelde Blu allemaal achter elkaar.

"Wauw! En vanavond mag je weer?" vroeg Mango.

"Ik MOET vanavond weer. Geloof me, het is niet vrijwillig,"

"Ik zou best vrijwilig gaan!"

"Dat weten we, Kat!"

En Blu duwde haar maar weer het bankje af.

De rest van de week ging hetzelfde. s'Avonds ging Blu naar de kerkers, waar ze zich ergerde aan Malfidus. Ze maakten meer ruzie dan dat ze opruimden, en s'nachts vond Blu vaak dingen als rattenstaarten in haar blouse.

De laatste nacht, toen Blu Malfidus net achterna zat met een dweil, kwam professor Anderling binnen. Malfidus struikelde bijna toen hij omkeek, en Blu deed gauw alsof ze de vloer aan het dweilen was. Professor Anderling trok haar wenkbrauwen op toen Malfidus stuikelde, een paar tellen doorwankelde, en uiteindelijk tegen Blu aanknalde, en bovenop haar neerviel.

"Ik zie dat het hier goedgaat?" vroeg ze, terwijl Malfidus zo snel mogelijk van Blu afkrabbelde en opstond.

"Best wel," zei Blu, die ook opstond.

"Mooi. Ik wilde even zeggen wat jullie volgende strafwerk inhoudt," zei hun professor Transfiguratie.

"Zeg het eens," zei Malfidus verveeld vanuit zijn hoekje.

"Jullie gaan planten zoeken in het Verboden Bos. Zonder Hagrid, daar zijn jullie inmiddels wel oud genoeg voor. Zelfde tijd, s'avonds, vanaf morgen,' zei ze. Blu sloot haar ogen even. Geweldig. s'Nachts met Malfidus in een donker, duister, gevaarlijk bos.

Ze hoorde Malfidus iets mompelen dat op "ik sta te springen," leek. Ze keek hem even aan en hij trok een gezicht. Ze kon een grijns nauwelijks onderdrukken. Toen Anderling een verontwaardigd en afkeurend geluid had gemaakt, dat op 'hnnggg!' leek, liep ze weg. Blu smeet de dweil weer weg, en plofte neer op de grond.

"Gezellig!" riep Malfidus sarcastisch uit.

"Twijfel ik niet aan..." mompelde Blu.

**Does... dat was mon chappie. Sorry mensen, dattet zo lang duurde, maar dr waren wat probleempjes... Dus, volgend chappy is weer voor Faabdearest, en kijk op het profiel van Femmates! Profiel van moi, SilverOpal (voormalig: Faabjuh), Sue-AnneSparrow, Autumn Avaia, writertje, BonnieLassie en me-loves-Orli!**

**Ennos... laat een review achter! We moeten weten of de combi Faab+Preem YAH WORST NIGHTMARE is... Dus... review please! En we houden van je... SERIEUS! **

**Kiss! Ginevra-psk (die zeer spoedig en btw random dr naampje ook gaat veranderen... yeah whatevv)**

**Heel vaag gesprek... Faab heeft me btw gedwongen dit te schrijven mensen. TIS WAAR!**

**Blaise: "**Ik hou echt zo van paarse olifanten! Jij niet?"

**Draco: **? WTF, mate:

**Blaise: **"Paarse olifanten, man! Je weet wel! Hou jij daar ook zo van?"

**Draco: **"Ehm...NEE!"

**Blaise: **"Niet?"

**Draco: **"Tuurlijk niet, man! Hoe kom je daar bij?"

**Blaise: **" Ehm... Geen flauw idee. Is HAAR schuld!"

**Prema wordt voor beeldscherm gesleept door Blaise: **"Wot?"

**Blaise: **"Zie je wel! Ik moest van haar zeggen dat ik van paarse olifanten hou!"

**Prema: **"Ik? Wat? Vinden jullie paarse olifantjes niet onwijs hip dan?"

**Blaise en Draco: **"NEE!"

**Prema: **"Tsssk... Sukkels. En nog is het mijn schuld niet!"

**Blaise en Draco: **"Van wie dan? Jij zit als een maniakale geobsedeerde freak te typen daar!"

**Prema: **"NIETES!"

**Draco: **"Heel volwassen..."

**Blaise: **"En wiens schuld was het dan wel?"

**Prema: **"HAAR SCHULD!"

**Faab wordt door Prema voor beeldscherm gesleept:** "Hoi!"

**Blaise, Draco en Prema: **"Ehm... Hoi..."

**Prema: **"JOUW SCHULD! Jij hebt me gedwongen om Blaise te laten zeggen dat hij van paarse olifantjes houdt!"

**Faab fluit onschuldig: **"IK? Zou niet durven..."

**Prema: **"ECHT WEL!"

**Faab: **"Niet! Trouwens, jij hebt het bedacht!"

**Prema geschokt: **"IK?"

**Blaise en Draco geschokt: **"ZIJ?"

**Prema: **"Koppen dicht,"

**Faab: **"Ja, zij, ja! En weet je wat ze nog meer heeft gedaan? Ze heeft jullie ballonnen gejat! En jullie ijsjes uit het raam gegooid! En jullie tekeningen verscheurd!"

**Draco, Blaise en Prema: **"Echt?"

**Faab: **"Nou...ehm... Vast wel!"

**Draco, Blaise en Prema: **"Oooooooohh!"

**Prema: **"Wacht...Das niet waar!"

**Draco en Blaise: **"Wat?"

**Faab: **"Wel waar!"

**Draco en Blaise: **"Wat?"

**Prema:** "KOPPEN DICHT JULLIE! Het was Faabs idee om jullie een gesprek te laten hebben en toen vroeg ik alleen, waarover? Over paarse olifantjes misschien? En toen zei zij dat ik dat moest doen! Zie je wel! HAAR SCHULD ALLEMAAL! HAAR EVIL IDEE!"

**Draco en Blaise: **"Oooooohh!"

**Prema: **"JA! En weten jullie wat ze nog meer heeft gedaan? Ze heeft jullie ballonnen-..."

**Draco en Blaise en Faab kappen haar af door tegelijk haar mond dicht te houden: **"STOP OVER BALLONNEN!"

**Faab: **"Balonnen zijn btw best vet..."

**Prema nog steeds stilgehouden door Draco, Faab en Blaise: **"MWWWHHH!"

**Faab: **"Nu weet de wereld dat het mijn schuld niet was..."

**Blaise: "**Vast..."**Rolt met ogen.**

**Draco en Blaise: **"Laten we maar weer gaan. Dis eng..."

**Faab: **"Nee! Ik wil ook in het verhaal voorkomen! En jullie komen er en voor en ik niet en…'

**Draco en Blaise: **"We bewijzen de wereld een dienst, Faab"

**Faab: kijkt boos** "Nu moeten jullie zeggen dat het verhaal zonder mij niet compleet is en ik erin MOET!"

**Prema: **"Mwwhble!"

**Draco, Faab en Blaise: **"WAT?"

**Prema: **"Ik wilde alleen even zeggen dat het nu wel héél vaag wordt… En dat we maar verder moeten gaan."

**Faab: **"Maar ik…"

**Draco, Prema en Blaise: **"KOP DICHT!"

**Faab: **"Maar ik…"

**Draco: **"Ik haal de tape."

**Blaise: **"En ik de touwen"

**Faab: **"Uhoh…"

**Prema: **"Eh, ja… Laten we maar verder gaan met het verhaal"

**Allemaal tegelijk: **"Doei!"

**Blaise: **"En dan nu om het af te sluiten, een liedje van Blai- OEF!"

**Draco: Haalt vuist uit Blaise's maag. **"Dagdag!"


	3. Chapter 3

'Dus?'

Blu keek geïrriteerd op. Malfidus zat met zijn armen gekruist op een bureau.

'Dus ga eens wat doen!'

Blu gooide een dweil naar hem toe en zonder op te kijken ving hij hem op. Malfidus keek naar de grond en trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. Blu grijnsde, het zag er belachelijk uit. Uiteindelijk stapte hij van de tafel af en dweilde afwezig over de vloer. Blu besloot het even aan te kijken en zuchtte toen uitgebreid.

'Malfidus…'

'Jaaa?'

'Je staat nu al vijf minuten hetzelfde stuk te dweilen. Ik denk dat het nu wel schoon is.'

'Jij hebt erover gelopen. Dus het moet extra gedweild worden.'

Blu's bloeddruk begon al weer gevaarlijke hoogten te bereiken en ze gooide de dweil kwaad op de grond. Verbaasd keek de blonde jongen op.

'Whoe, maak je niet dik, Valiant.'

'Maak je niet dik,' brieste ze. 'Jij staat me aan een stuk door te beledigen en ik moet me niet dik maken? Ammehoela!'

'Beledigen?' Malfidus fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. 'Oh, dat ja… Ik ben er even niet helemaal bij, dus doe me een plezier en wees stil. Anders ga ik je wéér beledigen.'

Blu blies haar wangen boos op en liet kwaad de lucht uit haar neus lopen. Ze wierp een blik op de klok en zag tot haar opluchting dat het nablijven af was gelopen. Ze mikte de dweil in de emmer en draaide zich op haar hakken om.

'Huh? Valiant, wat ga je nou weer doen?'

Blu rolde met haar ogen en draaide zich weer om.

'Ik weet niet of jij langer dan nodig door wilt brengen in Sneeps kerkers, maar we mogen weg... Alhoewel… Het schoothondje wilt waarschijnlijk zo graag mogelijk bij het baasje in de buurt zijn.'

Hij gromde en gooide zijn dweil in de emmer, zodat die spontaan omviel. De twee scholieren keken naar het vieze water, -wat vol zat met restjes toverdrankzooi- dat zich over de vloer verspreidde.

'Oh, ja! Echt heerlijk, Malfidus!'

'Misschien…' mompelde hij meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen Blu.

'Wat! Denk je dat Vilder het gelooft als we weer zeggen dat Foppe het deed?'

'Oké, Valiant. Twee dingen. Ten eerste, praat niet in de wij-vorm. Jij en ik zijn twee onafhankelijke individuen die totaal in niets met elkaar verwant zijn, alleen dat we samen in dezelfde kerker strafwerk hebben en ten tweede: Je bent een heks.'

'TEN EERSTE, MALFIDUS: Je zegt zelf ook dat WE samen in de kerker zitten en ten tweede: je beledigt me weer!'

Malfidus lippen vertrokken zich in een geamuseerde grijns.

'Scherp hoor, Valiant. Maar wat ik bedoelde, ruim het gewoon op met toverkracht.'

Blu liep met grote stappen op hem af en ging recht voor hem staan met haar handen op haar heupen. Ongegeneerd liet hij zijn ogen over haar lichaam glijden alvorens hij haar aankeek.

'Malfidus?'

'Valiant?'

Ze zette nog een stap zijn richting in en plaatste haar hand in zijn nek. Als vanzelf ging zijn hoofd omlaag naar het hare. Toen hun lippen centimeters apart waren fluisterde ze: 'Dat mag je lékker zelf gaan doen.'

En met die woorden draaide ze zich ferm om en liet haar haar in zijn gezicht zwaaien. Draco's vuist maakte gebaren in de lucht die te vergelijken waren met een hand die een nek wurgde. Hij zwaaide een keer kort met zijn staf en de troep verdween. Snel haastte hij zich achter Blu aan, om nog een paar beledigingen naar haar hoofd te gooien.

Blu keek hem vernietigend aan toen hij haar tegemoet liep. Hij schonk haar een oogverblindende lach, waarna ze geïrriteerd snoof. Samen liepen ze door de gangen. Plotseling hoorde hij voetstappen. Hij keek op en zag dat Blu ze ook hoorde.

'Oh, shit!' siste ze. 'Vilder!'

Draco aarzelde geen moment en dook een nis in. Hij trok Blu achter zich aan en klemde een hand om haar middel en de andere om haar mond.

'Mhmbbll!' wist Blu nog uit te brengen.

Hij kon haar gezicht niet zien, maar hij wist bijna zeker dat ze niet lachte. Even worstelde ze nog, maar toen de voetstappen dichterbij kwamen verslapte ze. Blu zette nog een stap achteruit en leunde tegen zijn gespierde borst. Zijn arm klemde haar lichaam dicht tegen het zijne en hij haalde zijn hand van haar mond.

'-denk je wel niet waar je mee bezig bent! Ik klaag je aan wegens ongewenste intimiteiten!' siste Blu razend.

Diep van binnen wist ze dat ze dit niet zó erg vond. Zijn arm om haar middel was eigenlijk wel een fijn gevoel, maar dat zou ze nóóit toegeven.

De persoon die eraan kwam liep nu voor de nis langs en opgelucht liet Blu haar adem ontsnappen.

'Mango!' riep ze uitgelaten. Mango draaide zich om en keek fronsend de nis in.

'Blu, meis!' riep ook haar vriendin opgewekt. Toen Blu Mango's opgetrokken wenkbrauwen zag was ze even verward.

Toen verstijfde ze en trok Draco's arm weg van haar middel.

'Mang, het is níét zoals het eruit ziet. We moesten… We hadden…' Blu werd vuurrood en werkte zijn andere arm ook los van haar lijf. Hij duwde haar zacht weg en stapte kalm uit de nis. Met een hand klopte hij zijn gewaad af en met zijn andere veegde hij het haar uit zijn gezicht. Blu bedacht even hoe hij het vroeger altijd had zitten. Strak achterovergekamd met héél, héél veel gel. Of, zoals Mango Flaire droogjes had gezegd: "Geen wonder dat al die meiden achter zijn reet aan zitten, ze kunnen hun handen niet meer los krijgen van die plakkerige gel."

'Flaire,' doorbrak Draco de stilte. 'Het enige wat ik en Valiant aan het doen waren in die nis is schuilen voor wie we dachten dat het Vilder was. En nou kan ik me niet helemaal bedenken of ik liever Vilder had gehad.'

Mango zette een hand op haar heup en glimlachte naar hem. Hij trok zijn wenkbrauwen op en keek haar strak aan. Brutaal staarde Mango terug en een grijns brak door bij Malfidus.

'Mango Flaire, is het niet?'

'De enige echte,' zei Mango nonchalant. Ze zwaaide haar haar over haar schouders en keek naar Blu.

'Bluutje, we hebben een privé-feestje in de hoofdmonitorenkamer. Blu wilde protesteren, maar Mango legde haar met een blik het zwijgen op.

'Idee van Blaise. Het is alleen voor… Bepaalde mensen.' De blik van Mango ging veelbetekenend Draco's richting in en Blu zuchtte. Bepaalde mensen was, cool, knap of heel invloedrijk. Of een combinatie van die drie.

'Ik vat je al, Mango. Ga je gang. Ik doe mee.'

'Waarom nie-… Wacht, je doet mee?' Mango keek haar verbaasd aan. 'Wauw, ik dacht niet dat je er mee in zou stemmen.'

Draco, die zich een beetje afzijdig had gehouden besloot zich nu ook in het gesprek te mengen.

'Ja, nou. Ik weet niet wat jij denkt, hoor, Flaire. Maar persoonlijk lijkt Blu mij niet zo'n feestbeest.'

Mango lachte spottend en knipoogde. 'Dan ken jij Blu niet,' grijnsde ze. 'Vooral die ene keer met al die mensen toen we vuurwhiskey hadden gejat en Blu-'

'Mango, kop dicht!' riep Blu vuurrood. Draco grijnsde en wiebelde met zijn wenkbrauwen op een manier die Blu érg gewelddadig maakte Om lichamelijk letsel te voorkomen haakte Mango haar arm in die van Blu en trok haar vriendin mee naar de Hoofdmonitorenkamer.

'Draco,' vroeg Mango zonder om te kijken. 'Jij komt toch ook wel mee, hé?'

Malfidus dacht even na en grijnsde toen.

'Ik kom zo,' zei hij nadenkend. 'Eerst nog even wat… Nouja, ik kom zo wel.'

Mango knikte en glimlachte nog een keer lief. Hij tikte tegen een onzichtbare hoed en zei 'Flaire, zie je nog. Bluutje… Nouja, ik hoor nog wel wat er met die vuurwhiskey is gebeurd.'

Blu brieste boos en keek hem kwaad na, terwijl hij zich omdraaide en de gang uit liep.

'Mango, ik kan jou niet geloven!' riep Blu uit. 'Hij beledigt je en alsnog blijf je aardig en lief en flirtend… Heb je dan geen _zelfrespect_?'

Mango snoof en keek haar vriendin aan. 'Intimidatie, Blu, lieverd. Als je laat zien dat je bang of gekwetst bent gooien ze je voor de leeuwen. Gewoon iemand aan blijven staren en niet bang zijn.' Ze lachte toen breed. 'En als ze je mogen, Zwadderaars blijven het leukst als vriendje.'

Blu snoof, maar kon de lach op haar gezicht niet verhullen. Arm in arm met Mango liep ze door de gangen, naar het schilderij waar Blaise al stond te wachten.

'Héhé, ben je daar eindelijk? Blu, hoe was het nablijven?'

Blaise bukte snel om een tik van Blu's kant te ontwijken. Met een hoffelijk handgebaar bood hij Blu zijn arm aan om haar naar binnen te begeleiden. Mango werd al geholpen door Terry Bootsman, een bruinharige, ietwat serieuze jongen. Blu aarzelde even en haakte toen haar arm in die van Blaise. Samen liepen ze naar binnen en Blu keek verbijsterd naar de kamer. Die was honderd procent zeker vergroot. Op de kamer van Blaise en op haar eigen kamer was een groot en intimiderend hangslot aangebracht. Op tafels langs de wanden stonden bakken met chips, koekjes **(Speciaal voor Slof:P) **en allemaal andere snacks. De muziek kwam vanuit het niets en zover Blu kon horen werd nu allemaal top-50 muziek gedraaid. Overal waren banken en stoelen gedumpt.

En dat voor hoogstens dertig mensen.

Blaise sloeg een arm om Blu's schouder en grijnsde. 'Indrukwekkend, is het niet, luv?' Blu giechelde. 'Luv?'

'Jaaaa!' riep Blaise enthousiast. 'Ik heb het uit een hele gave film! Mijn nicht is een halfbloed, en daar was ik bij deze vakantie. Ze heeft me meegenomen naar een bioscopos of iets in die trant.' En terwijl Blaise verder ratelde over de film scande Blu de ruimte even door. Mango stond te dansen met Terry en ze had Kat heftig zoenend met een jongen –hij heette iets van Jack, dacht Blu- gespot. Blu keek naar haar spijkerbroek en simpele zwarte t-shirt en keek naar Blaise.

'Blaise, ik ga me even omkleden. Is er nog een spreuk voor dat slot?' Blaise fluisterde de spreuk in haar oor en begeleidde haar als een echte heer naar de deur. Blu opende de deur en knipoogde naar Blaise. Die grijnsde breed en liep de trap af. Blu glipte snel naar binnen en keek keurend naar haar klerenkast. Na vijf minuten tobben viel de keuze op een blauw truitje met witte strepen en een wit rokje. Ze kamde haar haar door en deed snel even wat make-up op. Net toen ze naar buiten wilde lopen werd er loeihard op de deur gebonsd.

'Blúúúúú!' blèrde Kat terwijl ze op de deur bonsde. 'Mango en ik wachten op je! Kom je?'

Blu trok de deur open en keek in de grijnzende gezichten van Kat en Mango. Cynisch keek Blu haar vriendinnen aan. Als Mango en Kat je allebei grijnzend aankeken, daarna naar elkaar keken en vervolgens nog harder leken te grijnzen, zat er iets niet goed.

'Kat, Mango, wat zijn jullie van plan?'

'Wij?'Kat en Mango keken elkaar verbaasd aan. 'Niets!'

'Sure.'

Blu liep de trap af en op dat moment zwaaide het portret open. Draco Malfidus kwam binnen, gekleed in een donkere spijkerbroek en witte blouse met daarover een zwart jasje. Mango en Kat stonden bijna letterlijk te kwijlen en slaakten verrukte kreten toen hij iets achter zich mee leek te leviteren. Blu's ogen vielen zo'n beetje uit haar hoofd toen ze zag wat hij meenam.

Minstens tien flessen… Vuurwhiskey…

Blu wist niet of ze in lachen uit moest barsten of naar Draco toe moest gaan om hem een héle harde klap te geven. Uiteindelijk koos ze niet en liep ze naar beneden toe. Blaise's arm belandde weer om haar schouders terwijl hij bewonderend floot.

'Wow, ronduit schitterend, Dra.'

Draco grijnsde arrogant en keek naar Blaise. Zijn grijns maakte plaats voor een verbaasde blik toen hij Blaise's arm om Blu heen zag. Zijn mond vertrok even en veranderde toen in een spottende grijns.

'Ach, wat een schattig setje.' sneerde hij. Blaise knipoogde naar Blu en fluisterde in haar oor.

'Ik ga even weg. Als Draco vervelend is moet je Patty maar roepen, dan is hij binnen no time verdwenen.' Blu giechelde en Draco keek zuur naar zijn vriend, die opging in de menigte op de dansvloer. Even bleven Blu en Draco ongemakkelijk tegenover elkaar staan. Toen ging Blu zitten op een van de banken en Draco plofte naast haar neer. Hij hield een martiniglas met vuurwhiskey elegant tussen zijn wijs- en middelvinger vast. Blu staarde er even naar en sloeg toen haar ogen neer. Draco schraapte zijn keel en keek haar aan.

'Dus, wat is dat tussen jou en Blaise? Gaat er zeker wild aan toe in die hoofdmonitorenkamers.'

Blu sloeg haar benen over elkaar en keek hem ongelovig aan.

'Jij denkt dat ik… En Blaise…? Haha, dat is belachelijk. Ik zie hem gewoon als een vriend. Meer niet.'

'Aha en wat betreft de vuurwhiskey?'

'Ik ben bang, dat dát voor jou een vraag en voor mij een weet zal zijn.'

Draco grinnikte en draaide zich half om. Blu keek naar zijn rug en haalde afwezig een hand door haar haren. Ze zag Kat en Blaise samenzweerderig staan praten terwijl Mango op Terry's schoot zat. Draco kuchte en ze keek hem aan.

'Vuurwhiskey?' Ze gromde en grinnikte tegelijk, wat een heel raar geluid opleverde. Blu pakte het martiniglas aan en nam een klein slokje. Draco zwaaide naar Blaise, die aangelopen kwam. Blaise ging op de leuning van de bank zitten en grijnsde.

'Gezellig?'

'Zekers,' antwoordde Blu meteen, 'En bij jou en Kat?'

Blaise trok veelbetekenend zijn wenkbrauwen op en wilde wat zeggen. Zijn mond ging wel open, maar bleef halfopen staan, op hetzelfde moment dat Draco zich verslikte in zijn drinken. Blu trok een wenkbrauw op en trok haar rokje recht. Op dat moment kwam Patty aanstuiteren en was het Blu meteen duidelijk wat er met de jongens aan de hand was.

'Haaaiii, Dracie! Leuk feestje, vind je ook niet? Ook erg goede muziek, ze draaien een schuifelnummer, wil je met me dansen?' ratelde ze zonder adem te halen.

Draco's ogen schoten zenuwachtig heen en weer, in een poging onder Patty uit te komen.

'Mijn beste Patty,' zei Blaise gladjes. 'Je bent nét te laat. Draco hier wilde net gaan dansen met onze geliefde Blu Valiant hier.'

Draco's wenkbrauwen schoten de hoogte in. 'Heh, wat bedoe… Ohja. Nou, Va- Blu, mag ik deze dans van je?'

'You owe me bíg time.' fluisterde Blu in zijn oor toen hij haar zijn hand offerde. Ze zette haar glas neer, pakte zijn hand aan en stond soepel op.

'Oh…' Patty keek vuil naar de Ravenklauwer voor haar. ´Blaise, zou jij…

´

'Uhm, ik moet weer naar Kat toe, ajú!'

Binnen een seconde had hij zich uit de voeten gemaakt. Patty keek nog een keer vernietigend naar Blu en plofte toen chagrijnig op de bank. Blu zuchtte en liet haar handen om Draco's nek glijden. Zijn armen rustten om haar middel en langzaam bewogen ze op de maat van de muziek. Draco trok haar ruw naar zich toe en haar hoofd belandde op zijn borst. Boos keek ze hem aan.

'Je mag wel effe wat rustiger doen hoor.'

Draco grinnikte zacht en verstevigde zijn grip op haar middel. Op dat moment begon een ander liedje. Draco liet haar los en stak zijn hand uit. Blu twijfelde en keek hem aan. Zijn grijze ogen twinkelden, alsof ze haar uitdaagden. Even kreeg ze het gevoel dat als ze nu weg zou lopen, ze hem zou laten winnen. Belachelijk, riep ze zichzelf tot orde, dit is niet eens een wedstrijd. Toen ze hem weer aankeek speelde een klein glimlachje om zijn lippen. Blu snoof zachtjes en pakte zijn hand. Hij glimlachte zelfingenomen en hun vingers verstrengelden zich in elkaar. Zijn hand vond zijn weg naar haar middel weer terug en zij legde haar hand weer op zijn schouder. Draco keek haar strak aan en koel staarde ze terug. Plots moest ze denken aan wat Mango had gezegd.

_Intimidatie, Blu, lieverd. Als je laat zien dat je bang of gekwetst bent gooien ze je voor de leeuwen. Gewoon iemand aan blijven staren en niet bang zijn._

Ze moest lachen bij de gedachte. Twintig minuten geleden had ze Mango uitgelachen om die opmerking, maar nu wist ze dat haar vriendin gelijk had.

'Wat is er zo grappig, Valiant?' Fluisterde Draco in haar oor.

'Geef me een reden waarom ik dat jou zou vertellen, _Malfidus_.' antwoordde ze. Hij grinnikte en klakte met zijn tong.

'Ik geef me gewonnen… Blu.'

Ze keek hem recht aan. 'En in welke wedstrijd dan wel… Draco?' fluisterde ze langzaam. Hij boog zich voorover en net toen hij zijn mond opende klonk een hyperactieve fluisterende stem.

'Ik wist het, ik wist het!'

Draco en Blu keken allebei op, om in de betrapte gezichten van Kat, Mango en Blaise te kijken. Draco keek alledrie de studenten aan en liep toen linea recta weg. Blu keek haar vrienden koel aan.

'Uitleg. Nu.'

Blu ging op de dichtstbijzijnde bank zitten en sloeg haar benen over elkaar. Schuldig kijkend ging Blaise naast haar zitten.

'Nou… Mango, Kat en ik dachten… Nou, toen jij je aan het omkleden was bedachten we dat het wel leuk zou zijn als jij en Draco… Weetje, samen zouden komen.'

Kat viel hem in de rede. 'Kijk, daarom sloeg Blaise zijn arm telkens om je heen. Om te kijken of Malfidus jaloers zou worden.'

Mango had tenslotte het laatste woord.

'We bedoelden het allemaal goed hoor. Ik bedoel, ik gaf Malfidus zelfs op, terwijl je weet dat ik hem een ongelofelijk lekker ding vind.'

Blaise sloeg met zijn hand tegen zijn voorhoofd en kreunde. Op Blu's gezicht verscheen een kleine grijns.

'Mango, je bent zo tactloos als een loden deur.'

'Weet ik, weet ik… Vergeef je ons?'

'Laat me denken… Oké dan, omdat ik zo'n enorme goede ziel ben.'

Mango en Kat omhelsden Blu allebei en met z'n drieën vielen ze lachend van de bank. Blu worstelde zich los uit de hoop armen en benen en liet zich overeind trekken door Blaise.

'Wat ik alleen niet begrijp… Waarom rende Dr… Malfidus opeens weg?'

De Italiaanse jongen leek even te aarzelen en zijn donkerblauwe ogen keken haar nadenkend aan.

'Kijk… Ik ken Draco al heel lang en heel goed. Hij draagt een masker tegenover de buitenwereld en toen hij met jou danste… Hij is gewoon niet gewend zoveel emotie te tonen.'

'En dat gedoe met Patty?'

'Een toevalligheid waar geniale improvisatie werd gebruikt.' antwoordde de jongen met een grijns.

Blu keek hem aan met een blik die duidelijk zei: 'Dit gesprek is nog niet afgelopen.'

Blaise zuchtte en ging toen weg om Draco te zoeken. Hij had zo'n vaag vermoeden dat Draco geen genoegen zou nemen met: "Het spijt me" en "Ik zal het nooit meer doen".

-----

Het weekend vloog voorbij. De zaterdag en zondag bestonden het meest uit huiswerk maken, gestoord worden door Mango en Kat, overgehaald worden tot buiten jongens kijken, Malfidus ontwijken en Blaise die haar probeerde te ontwijken om het gesprek uit te stellen.

'Blaise!'

'Sorry, luv. Huiswerk!'

'Lul niet.'

'Ik lul nooit, Blu.'

'Jawel. Je hebt dit weekend al zes keer huiswerk gemaakt.'

'Eeehm… Véél huiswerk.'

'Niet volgens Mango en Kat. Geef nou maar toe, je ontwijkt mij om onder dat gesprek over Malfidus uit te komen.'

Hij zuchtte en ging zitten.

'Je hebt me. Wat wil je weten?'

'Dus jij vertelt me zonder slag of stoot alles over Malfidus?' Blu trok haar wenkbrauwen op.

'Niet álles.'

'Oké… Hoe zat het met dat masker?'

Blaise zuchtte en zakte onderuit in de stoel.

'Dat… Ja, het is gewoon… Pfft, lekkere starter.'

'Blááise!'

'Hmpf… Draco gedraagt zich heel anders dan dat hij in werkelijkheid is. Hij gedraagt zich koud, koel, nonchalant. Maar tóévallig weet ik, dat hij als hij thuis is, het liefst zo snel mogelijk terug wilt naar Zweinstein, soms zelfs bijna ligt te huilen in bed. Hij komt zo vaak mogelijk naar mij toe in de vakanties'

Blu's mond viel open. Dé Draco Malfidus? De Zwadderich Seksgod? Huilend in bed?

'Waarom?'

Blaise's blik verduisterde.

'Bij hem thuis is het anders, Blu. Zijn ouders leven nog onder de oude normen. Eer, vaderland en sterkte. Dat is stressend, na een poosje. Meer kan ik je niet vertellen.'

Blu was even stil en schudde toen haar haren uit haar gezicht.

'Wat zei Malfidus erover dat jullie hem wilden koppelen?'

Een luide kreun was het antwoord. 'Oh, ik heb twee maanden lang de taak om dubbele aantekeningen te maken bij Geschiedenis van Toverkunst.'

'Net goed.'

'Wat een medeleven.'

'Ík ben hier degene die medeleven verdiend. Ik werd gekoppeld aan Malfidus.'

'Haha, alsof jij dat zo erg vond.'

En Blaise vluchtte snel zijn kamer in voor een beledigde Blu hem te pakken kon krijgen.

-----

'Nou,' mompelde Blu toen ze voor het huisje van Hagrid stond. 'Welcome to hell.'

Drie meter achter haar stond Draco Malfidus leunend tegen een boom te kijken naar Blu. Ze droeg een spijkerbroek met vervaagde plekken en een t-shirt met lange mouwen waarop stond "Angelic". Ze zag er inderdaad wel een beetje uit als een engel. Het vage kaarslicht uit het hutje van de halfreus hing als een krans rond haar. Alleen was het dan wel een engel die naar rock luisterde en een irritant grote mond had. Hij besloot dat hij wat meer aandacht wilde hebben en trapte zorgvuldig op een krakend takje. Blu draaide zich met een ruk om en zag toen dat hij het was.

'Oh. Hoi…'

'Hallo Blu. Lekker weertje, vind je niet?'

Ze keek omhoog en zag de donkere wolken door de lucht tuimelen. Sarcastisch trok ze een wenkbrauw op en hij wiebelde irritant met zijn wenkbrauwen. Draco droeg een lichtblauwe spijkerbroek met een zwart vest. Daarover heen had hij een grijze mantel. Hij had dure sneakers aan van een beroemd tovenaarsmerk, zag Blu.

'Zie je iets wat je bevalt?'

'Was het maar waar.'

Toen vloog de deur van het huisje open. Blu gaf een gil en sprong een meter achteruit. Ze struikelde en belandde op haar kont in het gras. Gierend van de lach hield Draco zich vast aan een boom.

'Da-da-dat… Dat gézícht!'

Blu gromde en krabbelde overeind. In de deuropening stond Hagrid met een kruisboog in zijn hand en grinnikte verontschuldigend.

'Sorry, k dee de deur wel 'n beetje te ruig open, issut niet?'

'Ja, zeg dat wel.' Mompelde Blu. Hagrid stapte naar buiten en zag Malfidus staan. Zijn kleine oogjes knepen samen en hij spuugde op de grond.

'Malfidus… Hmm, viel te verwachteh.'

Malfidus spuugde ook op de grond en haalde zijn schouders op. Blu rolde met haar ogen. Het testosteronpeil op deze plek ging de aanbevolen dagelijkse hoeveelheid érnstig te boven.

'Oké, kom maar met mij mee, jullie twee.'

Malfidus snoof en keek over zijn schouder naar Blu. Die keek hem vragend aan.

'Heb je enig idee wat we moeten doen?'

'Geen flauw benul. Hadden we trouwens nog huiswerk voor Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten?'

'Ja, opstel van een rol perkament. Over hoofdstuk vijf.'

'Damn.'

Blu kuchte en Draco was ervan overtuigd dat hij tussen het hoesten door een keer het woord "kuchloserkuch" hoorde.

'Sta je me te beledigen, Valiant?'

'Ik zou niet durven, Draco.'

'Sinds wanneer noem jij mij bij mijn voornaam?'

'Sinds we bijna een gesprek zonder beledigingen hadden.'

Draco grinnikte zachtjes en Blu grijnsde. Ze manoeuvreerden voorzichtig tussen alle bomen door, terwijl Hagrid een meter of twee voor ze tussen alle planten door banjerde. Tien minuten later kwamen ze zwijgend aan bij een open plek. Hagrid stopte en draaide zich om.

'Kijk, nou moeten jullie hier dus effe…'

Er klonk geritsel. Geïrriteerd keek Hagrid op.

'Hier moeten jullie dus op zoek naar de ingrediënten voor toverdranken. Jullie weten vast nog wel hoe Monnikskap eruit ziet?'

Blu en Draco knikten braaf.

'Mooi. Dan mogen jullie op…'

Weer klonk er geritsel, dit keer gepaard met gesis. Hagrid was meteen op zijn hoede en boog zich over de struiken.

'Wat is dit… Ah, wie hebben we hier?'

De halfreus grijnsde en keek naar de Skreeft die net uit de struiken kwam. Draco slikte en grijnsde dapper.

'Ehm, nou… Ik denk dat ik maar op zoek ga… Verderop.'

Blu lachte ook vriendelijk en knikte.

'Inderdaad. Volgens mij stond er Monnikskap… Daar… Terug.'

Hagrid knikte en aaide liefkozend over het schild van de Skreeft. Blu pakte demonstratief Draco's pols en trok hem mee. Samen liepen ze door het bos heen, op zoek naar Monnikskap. Ze stopten op een kleine open plek, niet ver van de rand van het bos. Blu bleef staan en keek rond. Naast haar grijnsde Draco zelfvoldaan.

'Wát?'

'Ik wist wel dat je geen weerstand aan mijn natuurlijke charmes kon bieden.'

'Waar heb je het in godsnaam over?'

Hij keek veelbetekenend naar beneden. Blu keek omlaag en zag tot haar afgrijzen dat ze zijn pols nog steeds vast had. Snel liet ze hem los en stak haar hand in haar broekzak.

'Ach, ik ben nou eenmaal onweerstaanbaar.'

'Shut up, Malfidus.'

'Kom op, je wilt me.'

'Ja, ik wil niets liever dan jou, Malfidus. Je bent het middelpunt van mijn heelal.'

Draco zette een stap haar richting in. Instinctief ging Blu ook een stap achteruit. Ze merkte dat ze met haar rug tegen een zeer in de weg staande boom stond en ze slikte. Malfidus zette nog een stap haar richting in en boog zich over haar heen.

'Is dat zo?' mompelde hij. Zijn handen stonden aan weerszijden van haar middel, merkte zo opeens. Ook kwam ze erachter dat haar keel wel heel droog was. Wat was er mis met haar?

Draco grijnsde toen hij haar onzekere blik zag. Natuurlijk, zelfs zij kon geen weerstand bieden aan zijn geweldige uiterlijk. Hij boog zich over haar heen en haar warme adem streek over zijn nek. Een hand liet hij naast haar staan. De ander ging van haar middel langzaam naar haar nek, waar hij zijn vingers over haar wang liet glijden. Blu keek hem aan met grote blauwe ogen. Meteen werd hij overvallen door twijfel. Wat deed dit meisje met hem? Hij merkte dat hij alles deed om haar blik vast te houden.

_Slechte Draco, bááááád boy, je voelt niets voor die feeks van een Valiant._

Hij liet zijn hand vallen en ging van haar weg. Blu zette haar handen in haar zij en keek hem met een vurige blik aan.

'Wat probeerde je nou dan?'

Hij ontweek haar blik. 'Niets.'

'Fout antwoord. Wát deed je?'

'Ik…-'

Er klonk getrappel en Draco keek op. Hij zag een donkere schim uit de struiken springen, recht op Blu af. Ze gilde en beschermde haar hoofd met haar handen. Als verstijfd keek Draco toe hoe ze achteruit liep en struikelde. De figuur boog zich over haar heen en Blu gilde harder. Nog meer figuren kwamen. Draco keek wanhopig om zich heen. Als dit figuren waren die iets slechts met ze voorhadden zaten ze in de val. Als ratten in de val. Hij slikte en stapte achteruit. Meteen schoot het beeld van een gillende Blu door zijn gedachten. Kreunend bedacht hij waarom hij dit zou doen. Hij sprong naar voren en riep: 'Laat haar met rust!'. De figuur keek op. Draco kneep zijn ogen samen.

Verderop hoorde Hagrid Draco roepen.

Binnen no time was de halfreus bij ze. Met grote ogen keek hij naar de nog steeds bewusteloze Blu.

'Watisser gebeurd?'

'Ze… Ehm… Heeft een…' Plots schoot "Langdradig Weekblad" door zijn gedachten. 'Ze is gebeten door het Langdradig Weekblad. Of iets wat er op leek.'

Hagrid verbleekte en tilde Blu op. Hij greep Draco in zijn nekvel en luid protesterend werd hij meegesleurd naar het kasteel.


End file.
